All Might Land, the Quirkiet Place on Earth
by celestialoceanne
Summary: All Might Land, the place of every child's dream and the Quirkiest Place on Earth. But what happens when love begins to bloom there as well? Includes: Kacchako, Dekuocha, Kamijirou, Todomomo, Tododeku, Awasemomo, and others.
1. Chapter 1- Chargebolt's Astro Blasters

**A/N: Hi, I'm still kind of new at writing fanfics, but I hope you enjoy this! Yes, All Might Land IS based on Disneyland. I thought it'd be kind of interesting to write, especially with making up names that correspond with the actual Disney ride and a BNHA hero name. However, not all of the chapters are going to take place at All Might Land! That's just where all of the pairings are going to meet.(Spoiler!) Anyways, please review and thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia or Disney/Disneyland.

After all that had happened, Ochako wished she could just float away all the way to space. All she wanted to do was make enough money to support her family back home. But noooo, the world decided that her life had to be miserable. Maybe if she had joined her father's construction company... no, it had been her dream to be able to work at All Might Land(as childish as it may sound), and her parents worked hard to make sure it came true. She was not about to back down on a whim. Though the troubles she had gone through today were definitely bigger than a whim...

_Earlier that day_

Ochako looked over at the young man slouched on the couch, scowling at the floor. What did the floor ever do to him? She sighed, rubbing her temples in an effort to make her headache lessen. She perked up when she heard Izuku walk in. "Midoriya-san! Are you sure you're okay?"

He gave her a kind smile. "Yeah, I'm good now, thank you for your concern. I'm sorry I had to call you from your station, especially since you're new here, but you were the only one available, and besides... well, I think we should move onto the issue of Kacchan, though." Ochako nodded in agreement, and they both turned to face 'Kacchan', aka the man who was currently sulking on the couch.

"Um... Kacchan, we need to-"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME KACCHAN, YOU STUPID TWERP!" the man screamed. This was the first response Ochako had heard from him since she had been assigned to watch him in the office room.

"Well, then, what do you want us to call you?" she asked, trying to keep calm and not hide under the table nearby.

He shot her a quick, angry look before turning his attention back to the ground and muttering, "Bakugou."

"Bakugou-san, we just want to resolve any and all problems quickly, okay? Why did you attack Midoriya-san?"

"I was just playing along with the ride, and it wouldn't give me points no matter how often I shot, so I decided to get closer and-"

"You were shooting at me, though!" Izuku cried.

"I was only shooting at green alien creatures."

"I'm not a green alien!"

"Um, Bakugou-san, you're supposed to shoot at the targets," Ochako tried to clarify.

"Which are the green creatures."

No, the targets are the lightning bolts."

"... they never said that..."

"I'm pretty sure they did."

"... that sonova-"Bakugou-san whipped out his phone and began calling someone. When the person finally picked up, he screamed into the phone, "SHITTY HAIR! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M STUCK IN THE OFFICE FOR THAT STUPID SPACE SHOOTING RIDE! -NO, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO SHOOT AT THE GREEN THINGS! -I WAS NOT VENTING OUT MY ANGER BECAUSE OF DEKU! I DO NOT HOLD PREJUDICE AGAINST GREEN OBJECTS-GAAAAH!" He abruptly hung up on whoever he was calling and threw his phone onto the ground, stomping on it until the poor phone(RIP) broke into pieces. Ochako watched in terror as he finally stopped his temper tantrum and was now heaving to catch his breath.

"U-umm... Kacchan?" Izuku asked meekly.

"DEKUUUU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Bakugou roared, his anger back, this time with greater intensity. Ochako rushed forward in an attempt to hold him back and keep him from beating the crap out of Izuku.

"Bakugou-san, please refrain from attacking Midoriya-san! I understand that you are upset, but please, let's talk it out calmly and civilly!"

"I AM CALM! NOW LET GO OF ME, ROUND FACE!" She flinched at his new nickname for her. She had always been self-conscious about her face's shape, but was her face really that round? But in that moment, Bakugou took advantage of her loosened grip and ripped himself away from her. As his hand reached for Izuku's shocked face, her instincts kicked in. She dropped to the ground and swung her leg towards his in a rapid motion, sweeping him off the ground in the process.

He fell with a great thud and hit his head against one of the table legs. Rubbing the back of his head, he turned around and glared. And then, he did the most unexpected thing of all. Bakugou smiled at her. It wasn't a sweet, cute, or comforting smile. It was a terrifyingly malicious smile, and Ochako could feel her soul leaving her body the moment she saw it. _Ohhh she was so dead_.

He stood up, still smiling that horrifying smile of his, and she squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to meet her doom. When nothing happened, she slowly opened one eye, then the other. Instead of seeing his fist, she saw a hand holding a business card. Ochako looked up in confusion to see Bakugou smirking at her.

"You're pretty good. I'll train you if you want. Here's my business card. I work at the U.A. University gym as a personal trainer. If you don't, you'll miss out on a lot. Also..." he leaned in closely and whispered,"If you don't, I'll beat the crap out of shitty Deku."

"Okay!" she squeaked, accepting the card in a stiff manner. This person terrified her more than anything, and she didn't want a personal trainer, and especially not if it was Bakugou. But she didn't want to cause any more trouble and going to the gym wouldn't hurt. Right?

"Alright," he grinned another scary smirk. "Name?"

"What?"

"I said, what's your NAME?"

"Oh, Uraraka-"

"Can't wait to start your training, Uraraka. Be ready, it's going to be a fucking hell!" With that, he sauntered out of the office, whistling a tune that sounded suspiciously like the Pokemon theme song.

"W-wait, Bakugou-san! We're not done yet!" Uraraka cried, jumping up from the ground and running out after him.

Izuku, who was just gawking at the interaction the whole time, began muttering to himself in the same manner as he used to as a child. Finally, unable to reach a conclusion, he screamed, "What just happened?!"

In the end, Ochako was unable to catch back up with Bakugou, and she got yelled at by her boss for letting him go free of any charges. She sighed, looking down at the business card she still held in her hand. On it were written the words:

**U.A. University Campus Gym**

**Bakugou Katsuki- Personal Trainer **

**Kirishima Eijirou- Strength and Conditioning Coach **

**Kaminari Denki- Group Exercise Instructor**

**Sero Hanata- Corrective Exercise Coach **

**Ashido Mina- Nutrition Coach and Massage Therapist**

Now that she thought about it, training at a gym might not be so bad, especially after realizing how out of shape she was when she ran all around All Might Land in search of Bakugou. Guess eating Cup of Noodles and mochi everyday really did affect her health. And to think that she used to be one of the best soccer players on her high school's varsity team.

_Oh well, it'll probably all work out in the end. _

Ochako had no idea how much worse things would get from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2- Let It Go?

**A/N: It's not that great, but I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Chilled= Frozen **

**Rei= Elsa **

**Fuyumi= Anna **

Momo was not good with children. And definitely not roleplaying. So trying to do both simultaneously was giving her a serious migraine. Oh, how she wished she could snuggle up back at her home in her large, comfy chair and drink hot milk tea in front of the fireplace!

But she could never say no to those in trouble. Her coworker and friend Yuki, who was the character performer for Rei, had caught a fever of over 100 degrees, and no one else was available to perform as Rei for the day. This led to Yuki and the All Might Land staff begging Momo to dress up as Rei for the day.

"You're the only one who I can trust to take over for me! You're beautiful, kind, and you're basically the perfect person to play a princess!" Yuki had said.

Momo had scoffed at all her words. Not in a rude way; just in a way that showed that she didn't believe anything that came out of Yuki's mouth.

"Besides it'll be fun!"

In the end, Momo had grudgingly accepted to be Yuki's substitute. She knew how badly All Might Land needed a Rei character performer. All the children _loved_ Chilled, especially Rei and Fuyumi! And Momo would rather _die_ than have the children be disappointed.

However, as she stood in the middle of All Might Plaza, surrounded by millions of children, she realized she had forgotten one important detail. Momo had never watched Chilled.

"Hey, Rei!" one of the children called to her. It was a small girl with blonde pigtails and large brown eyes. "Where's Fuyumi?" It took Momo a second to realize that the girl was asking _her _where 'Fuyumi' was.

"Oh... uhh 'Fuyumi' should be somewhere nearby..." she searched around desperately for Keiko, who was the character performer for Fuyumi. "L-let's go look around for her..."

As Momo began making her way through the crowd of children, a little boy of about 3 years of age grabbed onto her braided wig and started yanking on it. The other children laughed as Momo let out a yelp and tried to keep the wig from being pulled off, and soon all of them were trying to pull on her wig.

"H-hey! It is improper to treat a princess like this! P-please stop-!"

She became dumbfounded when she saw a handsome young man pick up the little boy out of her hair and drove the other children away. "T-thank you so much for your kindness! I am so sorry I inconvenienced you like this!" she apologized profusely, constantly bowing her head to him.

"...it's no problem..." he said slowly. Momo let out a sigh of relief; she hated troubling others for her own mistakes. "I just have a question." Her ears perked at this and she looked up at him, confused. "Can I get your autograph? And take a picture with you?" he asked, holding out an autograph book with All Might's face on it.

"W-what?" she asked bewildered, a blush rising up her face.

"Can I have your autograph and take a picture with you?" he repeated, his nonchalant expression remaining unchanged. However, his heterochromatic(**A/N: I hope this is what it's called**) eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Her blush faded back, and she gave him a gentle smile. "Of course! What is your name?"

"It's Shoto."

Momo took the pen and autograph book in his hands and signed _To Shoto: Rei~ _in her best handwriting.

"Thanks,"he said in a calm, cool voice as she handed the book back. She could tell how happy he was though, from the way he accepted the autograph book from her. He took out his phone and readied it to take a selfie with her when they both heard a loud roar from the other side of the plaza.

"SHOOOOTOOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU! I BOUGHT THE TURKEY LEGS FOR YOU!" a large, sturdy man with a short red beard bellowed. She heard Shoto curse next to her, which she will not repeat the words of, but for some reason they had to do with choking on kuzumochi.

"I-is the Shoto he's calling for you?" she asked meekly, pointing a trembling finger at him.

"Yeah. I don't want to deal with him right now so let's get out of here," he answered, grabbing her hand and running in the opposite direction of the scary man.

"W-what?! Why?!" she screamed, trying to stop him from dragging her who-knows-where.

"I still want to take a picture with you, and that stupid bastard is only going to get in the way. Now, just like Rei says in Chilled, let us go!"

"I'm pretty sure she says 'Let it go'?! And where are we going?!"

Dealing with this person was definitely not the same as babysitting crowds of children dressed up as a movie character.


End file.
